In the past, in an image forming apparatus, there is image forming processing called N in 1 print for allocating plural pages to one sheet and performing image formation. For example, in 2 in 1 setting, two pages are allocated to one sheet and image formation is performed. As specific image forming processing by N in 1 setting, for example, when copying is performed in the image forming apparatus, there is processing for performing the N in 1 setting on an operation panel of the image forming apparatus and forming images of original documents for plural pages on one sheet. If a file created in application software executed on a PC connected to the image forming apparatus is printed, for example, in some cases, the N in 1 setting is performed to allocate plural pages to one sheet on a print setting screen displayed by starting printer driver software, a print job is output from the PC to the image forming apparatus, and the image forming apparatus performs image formation on the basis of the print job.
In the setting of the N in 1 print, usually, the number of pages allocated to one sheet is generally set. Therefore, it is necessary to check printed images to find how the pages are actually printed.